1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive tester and transmission tester, preferably for carrying out acoustic, oscillation and functional tests, comprising a clamping device for clamping a specimen to be tested, preferably a transmission, a drive component and a driven component, respectively, e.g. an electric drive, a drive/transmission-integral solution or a transmission component, a driving device, at least one driven device, and a framework.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A transmission tester of the usual kind is e.g. known from publication DE 39 05 983 A1. The transmission tester described therein comprises a base frame that extends over the entire length of the transmission tester. The individual components of the transmission tester are arranged on this base frame. The clamping device for the transmission (specimen carrier) is located approximately centrally on the base frame and is located between a driving device and a driven device. Driving device and driven device may be, for example, coupled with the transmission via a shafting. The driving device or the driven device are, altogether, received on a respectively allocated slide, which is movable with respect to the clamping device for facilitating coupling and uncoupling of the respective shafting. The slides are driven by sliding motors that are supported at the base frame and act together e.g. with the respective slide by means of a spindle drive.
EP 02 52 246 A2 discloses a test device for drive units. Another test device for automobile gears is disclosed in DE 39 26 281 C2. Publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,724 discloses a transmission tester. The transmission tester disclosed therein comprises a frame and/or a basis, which carries both the driving unit and the driven unit.
The paper of J. Hermann and J. Timmers xe2x80x9cGerxc3xa4uschuntersuchungen als Hilfsmittel der Fertigungskontrollexe2x80x9d, Industrieanzeiger, Essen, 87. year, No. 17, Feb. 26, 1965, relates to the investigation of noise development in transmissions, wherein the measurements were carried out at noise transmission testers for automobile transmissions.
A disadvantage of such transmission testers is that a rearrangement or a reconstruction for another type of transmission to be tested can be carried outxe2x80x94if at allxe2x80x94only with very much expense. Since the individual components of the transmission tester are provided on a common base frame, the flexibility is considerably restricted. In many cases, a rearrangement is only possible if the base frame is replaced, which does not only cause high costs, but also requires a lot of time.
One of the objects of the present invention is to improve the transmission tester of the kind mentioned before in such a way that in particular an easy reconstruction for another kind of transmission, another type of transmission and/or another drive component is possible.
The object of the invention is achieved for the transmission tester of the kind mentioned before in such a way that the frame is provided as frame modules, which are independent of each other, wherein clamping device, driving device and driven device are each allocated to a respective frame module for the configuration of a function module (central body module, driving module, driven module).
This means that the individual components of the transmission tester are not arranged on a common frame, but, rather, that the entire transmission tester is assembled of individual independent modules in a modular fashion. Such a modular assembly makes it possible to assemble the transmission tester as a modular system, wherein individual modules are configured in a transmission-nonspecific fashion and, thus, can be used for different kinds of transmission and different types of transmission. This has considerable advantages in view of the costs. In that way, not only the costs for a reconstruction of a transmission tester can be reduced, but also the costs for the transmission-nonspecific modules, as these can be manufactured in small series with a standardization degree. Loops of development, more detailed oscillation expenses/optimizations and calculation expenses/optimizations, optimization of software and hardware and continuous improvements of quality are, made possible in that way.
Besides the reduced manufacturing costs and reconstruction costs, also costs in maintenance can be saved, as a modular design can be maintained more easily. By re-using the modules, moreover, a resource protection is achieved.
Another advantage is that extremely short times of delivery can be realized due to the high degree of standardization and the many transmission-nonspecific components.
In an improvement of the invention, each frame module comprises means for connecting (connecting means) with another frame module. Preferably, the connecting means of the frame modules are arranged at predetermined (standardized) spots. It is particularly preferred if the connecting means are configured as flange connections.
These measures have the advantage that the individual frame modules can be connected to each other in a simple and, in particular, separable manner. In that way, it is always possible to replace a frame module by another frame module or, for example, to modify the arrangement of the individual frame modules, so that it can be adjusted to another transmission type. Flange connections have proved herein to be particularly simple and yet safe connections.
In a particularly preferred manner, at the central body module at least one driving module and one driven module are arranged in a detachable fashion. In a particularly preferred manner, the central body module is configured in a transmission-specific fashion and the other functional modules are configured substantially in a transmission-nonspecific fashion. This means that the transmission-nonspecific function modules can be used for several transmission types, whereas the transmission-specific central body module with the clamping device is adjusted to a specific type of transmission. If the transmission tester is adjusted to a new transmission, primarily, only the central body module with the clamping device has to be replaced, all other function modules can be further used by adaptation.
In an improvement of the invention, the driven device is arranged on its frame module in a displaceable fashion at least into one direction, preferably into three directions. In a particularly preferred manner, also the driven device is arranged on its frame module in a displaceable fashion at least into one direction, preferably into three directions. The driving device and/or the driven device are preferably mounted, respectively, on a slide unit for axial advance. It is particularly advantageous to provide the driven device on an independent adjustment module that can be mounted onto the frame module.
The measures mentioned before result in particular in short reconstruction times that can be reached by the displaceable arrangement and also in a reducible number of rotating components. The coupling of driven shafts at the specimen is carried out directly, i.e. without intermediate displacements, deviations or compensation shafts. The reduced number of rotating components has, in particular, the advantage that occurring unbalances can be prevented in a much simpler and more cost-effective manner. Expensive compensation shafts are herein not necessary. By the direct type of drive, the inertia of masses of the rotating parts is reduced and, thus, the acoustic, the characteristic vibrations, the dynamic and the standard quality are improved.
In a preferred improvement, a controlling and observing device for the configuration of a controlling module is provided on another frame module. Preferably, the controlling module comprises an operating device and a displaying device.
The continuation of the modular design is also advantageous with reference to the configuration of the controlling module, e.g. by the fact that replacing the operating device is possible in a very quick fashion. Furthermore, the controlling module can also be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.
For testing shift transmissions, the operating device comprises preferably a manual shift that is manually actuated. Preferably, the controlling module comprises a shift robot that actuates the manual shift during the test of a transmission. The controlling module comprises an insertion space for this shift robot module.
This has the advantage that the controlling module can always be reconstructed and without high expenses, by inserting a shift robot module into the insertion space provided.
In a preferred embodiment, a switch cabinet module is allocated at least to the driving module and to the driven module, respectively, wherein the switch cabinet module serves for electric supply and control of the respective function module. Preferably, a software module is allocated at least to the driving module and to the driven module, respectively, wherein the software module serves for operation control of the respective function module.
These measures result in a further consistent continuation of the modular design, not only on the mechanical construction side, but also on the electrical side and the program technical side. This modularity results in the function modules being self-sufficient, i.e. independent of other function modules. This has the advantage that the construction and/or the reconstruction of a transmission tester can be carried out in a simple and quick manner. Furthermore, the individual function modules can be tested and maintained independently of each other. This results in a considerable simplification of the maintenance of such drive testers and transmission testers.
In a preferred improvement, the driving device and/or the driven device are each surrounded by a sound insulation cabin in order to achieve sound insulation.
This has the advantage that the interference noise level can be considerably lowered, in particular for acoustic tests.
In a preferred embodiment, a measuring module is provided that comprises a measuring device and a frame module.
In a particularly preferred manner, a module for electrical control of the transmission to be tested (automatic transmission) is provided. Further preferred, a module for automatic loading of the clamping device with a transmission/transmission component to be tested is provided. In a particularly preferred manner, furthermore, a module for automatic oil filling of a transmission is provided.
These measures result in a further increase of the performance of the transmission tester, wherein the individual components are, again, constructed in a modular fashion in order to achieve the advantages already mentioned before. In particular, existing transmission testers can be enlarged in a simple and easy manner by the modules mentioned before.
It is to be understood that the features mentioned above and those yet to be explained below can be used not only in the respective combinations indicated, but also in other combinations or in isolation, without leaving the scope of the present invention.
Further advantages and embodiments of the invention can be taken from the description and the attached drawings.